Shameless Pleasures
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Shane Grey was never loved- until he met Jason Romero. But as Jason and Shane's romance grows- Jason's best friend Nate is plotting his move on Shane. Can Jason and Shane keep it together? Rated m for rape, mpreg and child abuse. Trailor up
1. Trailor

A/n: OKAY, I like doing trailers.

**Shane Grey was never loved by anyone**  
(Mrs. Grey: Shane, clean up this mess)

(Mr. Grey: Get over here, runt. _slapping noise)_

**Jason Romero was a the son of a rich movie producer with all the love in the world**  
(Mitchie: Jason, I'm glad we're best friends)

(Ella: Jason, I'm glad you're my brother)

(Nate (laughing) Jason, what would I do with out you)  
(Jason: Be an emotionless wreck with alot of old wood)  
(Shows Jason holding up a blue and pink birdhouse)

**When they meet, Jason is taken with the haggard young man with brown eyes**

(Shows Jason walking into a McDonalds where Shane is behind the counter)  
(Jason: I'd like 2 cheese burgers and a french fri- wow, you're beautiful)  
(Shane: Uh, thanks?)

**Jason is determined to help the tired young man**

(Shows Jason pacing around his bedroom with Nate, Ella and Mitchie on his bed)  
(Jason: Guys, he was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. But he was so tired looking.)  
(Ella: Well, you can't do much when you'll probably never see him again)

(Shows Shane walking up to Jason's mansion and knocking)  
(Jason and Nate go to the door)  
Shane: Hi- uh, you forgot your wallet when you left)  
Nate: Why don't you come hang out?

**But as Jason and Shane grow closer, Nate is planning his move onto Shane. Will Nate ruin Shane and Jason's romance, or will Jason be able to keep Shane's heart?**

(Shows Nate fumbling with Shane's belt as Shane trys to get away)

**Can Jason help Shane heal from rape?**

(Shane: Jason, I just can't trust you)  
(Jason: And I understand that. At least let me help you heal)  
(Shane: Alright. Will you hold me? I need a hug)  
(Jason: Of course)

**And what about Shane's little secret?  
**(Shows Shane staring at a strip with a pink plus sign)

**Shameless Pleasures**

Starring

**Joe Jonas as Shane Grey  
**(Shane: Maybe I'm just afraid to fall inlove)

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Romero  
**(Jason: Nate, how can you be such a bastard?)

**Nick Jonas as Nate Gomez  
**(Nate: God, Shane, why did you have to be so beautiful?)

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torress  
**(Mitchie: Nate raped Jason? This isn't the same Nate who always gives Madison piggybacks is it? Oh, he's dead! Little Pervert)

**Anna Maria Perez de Tagle as Ella Romero  
**(Ella: I can't believe he was so evil to Jason.)

Coming soon... from ELKJ Productions.


	2. They Meet: Cheesy Jason

A/n: okay, here's chapter one. I think the first words few sentences suck, but that's just me being me.

* * *

Shane Grey was an unfortunate soul. When he was 5, his 30 year old brother had been murdered.Ever since, his parents had abused him and his sister Selena relentlessly. Shane was glad that Selena had turned 18 two years ago and moved out, because she was so small, any more would have killed her.

Shane was 16, almost 17. He was stuck where he was, working at McDonalds. His best friends were Jim-Bob, the hobo who lived behind the dumpster, and Peggy, the girl who worked the other register when Shane was on duty. Besides them, he had Selena, Marisol, his manager, and Paul, the cook. Paul and Marisol were married and they were like the parents Shane always wanted.

Currenty, the poor young man was being yelled at for not calling his mom "ma'am". His dad was threatening to take Shane over his knee. Shane didn't doubt he wouldn't. His butt still ached from the last time that had happened- Yesterday when Shane burned dinner.

As soon as his dad stopped screaming, Shane butted in "Sir, I need to get to work"

His dad sighed "Go. But we'll discuss your punishment when you get home. and odn't get killed. Son"

Shane blinked. That was the first time his father had shown any concern for Shane's well being. While Jean Grey tended to be the violent one, John Grey tended to just sit their and yell and carry out the punishments. Shane wondered why his dad had shown sme concern.

* * *

Jason Romero was desperate. The 18 year old was attempting to find his white ray bans, but his sister, Ella, was chattering about nail polish and clothes. Jason was about ready to strangle her.

"Ella, will you just shut it already!" Jason shouted.

Ella stopped mid sentence and shrank into the seat, pouting. Jason finally located his white ray bans in the backseat.

"Thank you" he said simply as the light turned green.

After a few minutes, he pulled up to Nate Gomez's house. Mitchie Torres was sitting on the porch swing, singing. Jason laughed and went up to the front porch.

Nate opened the door, holding a small wooden object. Jason stared at it. "Is that my birdhouse?"

"Well, not yet. but I made it for you out of some wood I found in the shed" Nate said, handing it to him.

"I got my birdhouse. I got my birdhouse" Jason jumped around the front porch, singing.

Nate laughed"Jason, what would I do without you?"

"Have a lot of old wood lying around" Jason said happily.

Nate laughed "Probably. Jason, How many cookies did you have this morning?"

"8 and now the porch is spinning" Jason whimpered. Nate laughed.

* * *

Shane ran into McDonald. Marisol was taking the trash out. "Sorry I'm late Marisol. Family Troubles"

"That's okay Shane. Let's not make a habit of it though, okay"

"I won't" Shane said, rushing behind the counter.

Peggy gave him a weird look "Shane, that's quite a bruise on your arm"

"I fell" Shane explained, pulling his shirt over it. He was glad Peggy couldn't see the other side of his face, due to the massive bruise on it.

After about 20 minutes of standing, a young man with a boyish face walked in, followed by three other people came in.The other three seemed to be bickering about something and the young man seemed to be annoyed. He told his companions something and they went and sat down at a table.

He walked up to the front. "I'd like 2 cheeseburgers and- you're beautiful" the man said, looking at Shane.

Shane smiled "Uh- thanks. I've never been called beautiful before. At least not by another man" he said tiredly. "Will that be all?

"No. A chicken salad, a big mac and chicken selects. All 5 in meals please. and can I get you to go?"

Shane laughed. "You'll have to talk to my boss. I don't think I'll be given away. I'm the only one who can fix the soda machine. Are you gay?"

"No. My name is Jason"

"No, I ment you like guys"

"Oh. I like girls to. But you- you are beautiful"

"Again. Thanks. I'm Shane"

"Jason Romero"

Shane stoped "Jason Romero as in Mike and Alison Romero's son? I love your mom's movies. My sister and I watch them all the time! Until she moved out. but that's not the point. I love her movies!"

Jason laughed "Don't we all." he said darkly. "I hate being recognized for being related to my parents. I want to be my own person"

Shane nodded "I can understand that. Your bill is 15. 08."

Jason handed him a 20 dollar bill "keep the change" he said casually "heaven knows I have more the enough money"

Jason walked to the condiments. He watched Shane, who looked like he had just found a million bucks. Something told him this young man had never seen his paychecks. He hated it when parents did that- taking all their kids money. Nate's Uncle had done that to Nate last year, but Jason had forcedhim to give it back. He made a mental note to talk yo the manager about it the next time he was there when she was.

* * *

"Shane, can you go clean that table?" Marisol asked.

Shane nodded and went over to the table. He cleaned it off. He sighed when he saw a wallet sitting on the booth. He picked it up and opened it. He grinned when he saw it was Jason.

However cheesy that man had been, Jason had been nice to him. And being called beautiful had brought Shane's self esteem up.

He walked over to where Marisol was standing "Marisol, someone forgot their wallet. I know who is was."

"Well, you can go give it to them, Your off in 20 minutes anyway"

Shane nodded "Thanks."

* * *

A/n: so, here's chapter one. how did you like it?


End file.
